That's Why We're Here
by Jonathan Cartoons Inc
Summary: The Fraggles and The Doozers start to sing a song about Darius and why they need him. Based on Toy Story: The Musical.


Gobo said, "No one will ever replace us, because we are the Fraggles. What matters is that we're here for Darius when he needs us. Right?"

"I don't know. Will we get worried?" Boober said.

"Tell us why we shouldn't get worried, Gobo!" Red said.

Gobo sang...

"Just because you've been living inside the rock, or under the bed, you think you're only gathering dust...

Doesn't mean a thing, wipe off that frown, we all gotta have us some trust.

Because every time that guy comes walking through that door, he needs to know we'll be right where we were before.

That's why we're here, we are the Fraggles, just listening for our cues.

That's why we're here, we all got games to play, and there's no way we could lose.

There is a guy who loves us all, let me make it very clear. That's where we came from, that's why we're here."

Yellow Fraggle asked, "Wow, how could you be so sure?"

Boober said, bored. "I don't know where you get such information, but I know that's not true."

Gobo said, "I don't know why you would get upset. We'll never escape or get replaced!"

Yellow Fraggle said, "You can't be so sure until you've seen it happen to any of us."

Boober said, "I agree with that yellow Fraggle. He and I were some of the boring Fraggles of 1983."

Yellow Fraggle said, "But I guess that orange Fraggle Muppet is trying to prove his point." Then sang,

"Boober, what would you be without your cap, your hair...you'd be just a bald-headed light-blue Fraggle."

Boober sighed, sadly.

Yellow Fraggle giggled at Boober. Then Yellow Fraggle and Gobo sang.

"They belong to you, we belong to him. No matter what we do, we go where Darius goes."

Red sang this to Boober, "I'll make sure you'll never lose your outfit at all."

"Awww...thank you, Red." Boober was happy.

Red also sang, "And you're a boring Fraggle with nothing to do." then said, "But don't worry, Boober, you'll get over it one day." and then sang, "When you're the Fraggle that Darius picks."

Gobo said, "That's why we're here."

Feenie sang, "We are the Fraggles, we'll do what we gotta do."

Gobo sang, "That's why we're here."

Dimpley Fraggle sang, "It's fun to run around."

Fire Chief Fraggle also sang, "And to extinguish things when there's a fire."

Gobo sang, "Anything Darius can imagine, it's our job to appear, that's where we came from. That's why we're here."

Convincing John said, "If Gobo says it's alright for him, then golly, that's good enough for me."

Felix Fearless Fraggle said, "Convincing John's right, I think we should listen to Gobo."

Beige Fraggle said, worried, "But when he gets the new Muppets, then he'll forget all about us."

The Cave's Oldest Fraggle agreed with Beige. "Yeah, and we'll start to disappear."

Felix Fraggle said, "That ain't going to happen."

Gobo agreed with Felix. "Of course it ain't."

Mokey Fraggle said, "Gobo ain't worried. He's been Darius' favorite since 1983."

Mokey sang to the Doozers...

"Oh, Doozers, where would you be without your eyes, your mouth, and your nose...why, you'd be just an anything Doozer."

The Doozer said, "What? You wish you had these parts."

Other Doozers giggled at that Doozer.

Gobo, Mokey, and the Doozers sang,

"They belong to you, and we belong to him, no matter what we do, we go where Darius goes."

The Doozers sang to that Doozer,

"So don't be such a green bean on the snoozer."

The first Doozer said, "You ain't no green egg either, Mr. Doozer."

Gobo, the Doozers, Mokey, Red, Yellow, and Dimpley sang...

"So you're a smaller Fraggle but you play no small part, you're on Fraggle Rock where the Fraggles live, in your heart."

Gobo sang,

"That's why we're here."

Boober sang,

"We are the Fraggles, just waiting in the wings."

Gobo sang,

"That's why we're here."

Sidebottom sang,

"And when the time is right, somebody's gotta do their thing."

Gobo sang,

"So if you've been inside the rock, or stuck in the grass all year, you've gotta believe me when I tell you that you've got no reason to fear."

Then they all sang,

"There is a guy who loves us all, and let me make it very clear."

Gobo sang,

"That's where we came from. That's why we're here."

All the others sang, "That's why we're here. That's why we're here, That's why we're here..."

Gobo sang, "Yeah yeah yeah, that's why we're here."

Now comes the big finish, "That's why we're here!"


End file.
